A to Z: Twin Gods
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: 26 kata tentang hubungan Hypnos dan Thanatos, dari A sampai Z.


**Title:** A to Z: Twin Gods

**Characters/Pairings:** Hypnos, Thanatos, mention of Hades, Pandora, Oneiroi, Phantasos, Nyx, Saint Gemini twins, Dionysius. Thanatos/Hypnos.

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:** M (edited atas saran budota-ku sayang~)

**Summary:** 26 kata tentang hubungan Hypnos dan Thanatos, dari A sampai Z.

**Warnings:** OOC, alur tidak menentu, fluff berlebihan, lebay, maybe typo, dsb.

**Inspiration:** A to Z by Orange Burst dari fandom Death Note. Maaph saya ga kreatiph…

**Dedicated to:** Niisama yang akhir-akhir ini menggalau... ditunggu lagu barunya :')

**Disclaimer:** Masami Kurumada owns Saint Seiya series.

.

.

.

**26 kata tentang hubungan Hypnos dan Thanatos,**

**A to Z**

.

.

.

**Alot**

"Ngh... a-ah!"

"Hypnos… kau alot sekali di bagian ini…"

"Ngh... berisik. Lakukan saja tugasmu."

"Memijatimu badanmu itu benar-benar bikin pegal…"

"Apa katamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kakakku sayang."

**Bingas**

Karena Thanatos yang termuda di antara mereka berdua, dan Hypnos sama sekali tidak menyangkal fakta bahwa adiknya itu tak jarang bersikap kurang dewasa di banyak kesempatan.

**Cubit**

Hukuman yang paling tidak disenangi Thanatos jika Hypnos jengkel karena tingkah sang adik adalah hukuman cubit. "Bisa terasa nyeri sampai keesokan harinya," tutur sang Dewa Kematian.

**Datar**

Bukan salah Thanatos yang memiliki pembawaan iseng semenjak kecil, tapi salahkan wajah datar Hypnos yang membuat si pemilik surai keperakan itu gatal ingin merubah ekspresi kakaknya.

**Elok**

Banyak peri cantik dan menawan yang menjadi dayang di istana mereka di _Underworld_, tapi, menurut sang Pencabut Nyawa, tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan eloknya paras kakak kembarnya.

**Friksi**

Apa yang dirasakan salah seorang dari mereka, maka akan dirasakan oleh yang lainnya. Maka bayangkan seberapa hebatnya sensasi nikmat dari friksi yang mereka ciptakan saat bersenggama.

**Gelitik**

Siapa sangka sang Dewa Tidur sensitif terhadap sentuhan? Thanatos, adik kembarnya yang nakal bukan main itu selalu bisa memanfaatkan kelemahannya ini untuk mengisengi dirinya, membuatnya jengkel.

**Hades**

Kembar tak-terlalu-identik ini biasa berada di sisi Hades ketika Pandora tak ada untuk mengurusi segala kebutuhannya, hingga terkadang mereka merasa bahwa mereka bukanlah dewa, melainkan… _babysitter_.

**Imajinasi**

Menakjubkan bagaimana di alam kekuasaan Oneiroi segala sesuatu bisa terjadi. Bahkan imajinasi terliar Thanatos mengenai abangnya sendiri dapat diwujudkan oleh Phantasos.

"Nekomimi... Hypnos..."

"Wah, dia mimisan."

**Jenuh**

—tidak ada dalam kamus Thanatos, karena sang Dewa Kematian selalu punya akal untuk membuat hari-harinya jadi menyenangkan bersama Hypnos (walau sang kakak sering menjadi pihak korban).

**Katedral**

Bukan lagi tempat suci semenjak didatangi dua Dewa Kembar ini. Tempat itu, yang terletak di dekat sebuah desa di Italia, kadang berubah menjadi sarang cinta mereka.

**Lidah**

Butuh beberapa kali percobaan bagi Thanatos, karena Hypnos selalu keras kepala, tapi pada akhirnya sang adik berhasil mendapatkan daging lidah sapi yakiniku yang baru matang itu.

**Merdu**

Hypnos tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat adiknya tertidur. Ia hanya perlu mengeluarkan serulingnya dan mulai memainkan lagu nina bobo, maka Thanatos akan langsung tertidur pulas.

**Nyx**

Nama dari personifikasi Malam yang melahirkan mereka, yang dengan penuh kasih sayang merawat serta melindungi mereka ketika para Titan mengangkat senjata untuk berperang melawan generasi _primordial_.

**Oksigen**

Sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Hypnos tiap kali adik kembarnya menyerang bibirnya dan menginvasi bagian dalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya (karena sang Dewa Kematian memang pencium yang luar biasa).

**Parfum**

"Kakak! Kau baru dipeluk salah satu dayang kita, ya, 'kan?"

"… darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau bau parfum wanita! Jangan mencoba mengelak!"

"… yang mencoba mengelak siapa…?"

**Qabil**

Sebagai yang tertua di antara mereka berdua, Hypnos bisa disamakan dengan Cain. Tapi Thanatos tahu benar bahwa hubungan persaudaraan mereka sama sekali berbeda dengan kembar Gemini.

**Radar**

Permainan petak umpet selalu dimenangkan oleh Thanatos. Ketika Hypnos bertanya kenapa bisa begitu, sang Dewa Kematian menjawab: "Karena aku punya radar yang selalu merasakan keberadaan Kakak!"

**Senyum**

Biarlah Thanatos dicubiti ataupun diomeli, asalkan ia mampu membuat kembarannya tersayang melepas ekspresi datar yang biasa ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan senyum dan tawa yang menawan.

**Tangis**

Hypnos akan selalu ingat tentang janjinya pada ibunya sebelum sang Malam pergi bertempur. Bahwa ia akan selalu bersama Thanatos, agar adiknya itu tidak menangis karena kesepian.

**Usia**

Jika ditanya berapa usia mereka sesungguhnya, dengan praktis mereka menjawab:

"Aku lebih tua dari Thanatos."

"Aku lebih muda dari Hypnos."

Maka perkara selesai (meski tidak memuaskan).

**Veto**

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Oh, ayolah, Hypnos..."

"Tidak, Thanatos."

"Kumohon? Sekali ini saja, 'kok..."

"Aku tidak akan mau memakai kostum kucing bodoh itu hanya untuk menyenangkanmu. Titik."

**Wiski**

Thanatos bersumpah ia tidak akan mengijinkan kakaknya untuk datang ke pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Dionysius lagi. Hypnos yang sedang mabuk bisa sangat berbahaya. Dalam berbagai makna.

**Xiloid**

Sebuah kata keren yang ditemukan Thanatos ketika iseng membaca buku kamus buatan manusia, yang berakhir menjadi kata yang ia sukai karena mampu mengilustrasikan hubungannya dengan Hypnos.

**Yakin**

Mereka tidak perlu menanyakannya pada satu sama lain, karena mereka telah bersama semenjak lahir, dan paham sekali bahwa mereka akan terus mempercayai kesetiaan satu sama lain.

**Zaman**

Era boleh berganti, dan manusia boleh terus bereinkarnasi. Tapi bagi mereka berdua yang hidup abadi, yang terpenting bukanlah waktu, namun eksistansi diri mereka satu sama lain.**  
><strong>

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.


End file.
